Telescopic Sight
The Telescopic Sight is a weapon attachment featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is also available to unique weapons in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. Call of Duty The campaign-only FG42 is available with a telescopic scope. Call of Duty 3 The campaign-only FG42 is available with or without a telescopic scope. The scoped FG42 can be found in the levels "The Island" and "The Mace". Gallery Scoped FG42 CoD3.png|Scoped FG42 in first person Call of Duty: World at War As with the ACOG Scope, the telescopic sight increases a weapon's range, but impacts the weapon's accuracy (increased idle sway) and close quarter effectiveness (takes longer to bring the sights up). The aesthetics and marking on the sight differ only in color to the ACOG Scope, with the outer appearance being the most notable difference (The appearance differing from rifle to rifle with the Telescopic Sight). The chevron in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's ACOG Scope was illuminated red, allowing for easy aiming in dim lighting. However, the chevron in World at War is matte black, leaving the user at a disadvantage in low light situations. As with the ACOG Scope, the shots are placed within the chevron, and a zoom of around x1.25 is applied when aiming down the barrel. The sway of the scope does not seem to impede much of the accuracy of the weapon, as it does not nearly sway as much than the ACOG Scope of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This attachment is most often seen on the STG-44, and rarely ever seen on guns such as the SVT-40. The same can be said for the Gewehr 43 too, though some players see the Gewehr's scope position as a little awkward. This is why the Telescopic sight is actually best for Hardcore, because it has the best accuracy (for the semi-autos anyway) and it provides good zoom for easy aiming. The aperture sight, while quicker at close quarters, simply does not provide the zoom for quick and easy longer-range aiming. It is extremely underused in normal game modes, but it can be used with great effect. Scopes are more often utilized in tactical realism servers, however. The following weapons with a telescopic sight can be used to replace a sniper rifle, since they are semi or fully automatic weapons, making them useful in CQB, but they lack the damage (per bullet) and zoom of a sniper rifle. This eliminates the need to use Overkill or the M2 Flamethrower. The damage problems should be solved in Hardcore. Weapon Compatibility *SVT-40 *Gewehr 43 *STG-44 *FG42 Gallery FG42 Telescopic Sight WaW.png|An FG42 with a Telescopic Sight Telescopic SVT WaW.png|Aiming down with a Telescopic Sight STG-44 Telescopic Sight model WaW.png|The STG-44 with a Telescopic Sight attached Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, the scope replaces the Red Dot Sight for the F2000. In multiplayer it is simply identified as "Red Dot Sight", while in campaign it is called Scope. It can be found in some campaign missions such as "No Russian", and the weapon is labeled F2000 Scope. However, the normal Red Dot Sight can also be found on the F2000, but only in campaign. It looks similar to the Reflex Sight seen on the M4A1 and G36C in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is blurry, and somewhat difficult to use at range because of this. However, one advantage with sight is that it is not disabled during an EMP, unlike the regular Red Dot Sight seen on other weapons. Gallery F2000 Red Dot Sight MW2.png|F2000 with its unique scope F2000 Red Dot MW2.png|Aiming down the F2000's Scope Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Simon "Ghost" Riley is seen carrying an M4A1 with a telescopic sight in the first comic book "Dead for a Day". Gallery M4A1 Scope MW2G.png|The telescopic sight on the M4A1 Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *On the STG-44, the telescopic sight's reticle fits perfectly with the iron sights. *When applied on the SVT-40, its front sight will be removed. *On the Wii, the lack of sway causes the telescopic sight to be extremely accurate, in contrast to its sway-prone counterpart on the other systems. Category:Call of Duty 3 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments